


Second chances

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Kagami never believed in second chances. There were none in her family, and she had always accepted it as a fact.That's the reason she hated Viperion and the reason she lost all hope after her break up with Adrien after the final battle and identities reveal. But loneliness was too much for her and, despite hating Luka, she found herself going to him to get some company and relieving her anger and heartbreak.Can Kagami come to believe in second chances with Luka's help?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Second chances

It took years, but the final battle against Hawkmoth was over. 

All miraculous holders were needed, but it was worth it: they won. No more akumas, no more despair. Paris recovered its ‘ _ liberté’ _ , one of the country's founding values the flag is expected to represent for its people and to the world.

Viperion sighed in relief. He was glad his second changes managed to keep everyone safe. Protecting all his partners wasn't easy, especially when they attack recklessly like Ryuko or Chat Noir. He made use of many second chances, finding out about all the heroes secret identities in the process. At least, he was the only one who remembered. And the long battle- and the war- was over, so it didn't really matter anymore.

The snake miraculous wielder decided to check once again for the rest of the heroes. Rena Rouge and Carapace were hugging in celebration. Queen Bee was rolling her eyes at them and posing for the Parisians, who were taking photos. Pegasus, Roi Singe and Bunnyx were happily dancing together. And it was hard for him to watch how Ladybug was consoling Adrien, heartbroken to find out his father had been a villain all along. 

Viperion turned his head away at the sight of them kissing, hurt. As his gaze turned away, he heard something behind him: crying sounds. He looked back to see the owner of the spilled tears, his eyes gazing at the strong yet fragile Dragon Miraculous wielder.

"Ryuko, are you ok?" He asked.

"No, I'm not" the dragon lady answered between sobs.

Of course she wasn't. She was crying rivers. ' _ What a stupid thing to ask _ ', thought Luka. His eyes moved to her arm, at some painfully looking scratches.

"Did you get injured? I'm sorry I didn't notice. I would have called the second chance if I did. But I'm glad we still have the miraculous ladybug power to repair the damages, yours included" Viperion tried to give her some understanding.

"My damage won't be healed by any miraculous power. It's irreversible" she weeped in a broken cry.

"Oh, you meant that…" looking at how Ladybug was kissing Chat Noir - or better said, Kagami's boyfriend, Adrien, kissing Luka's girlfriend, Marinette. She was as heartbroken as he was. Maybe even more, considering she didn't know about her boyfriend's superhero job. It caught her unprepared, and she had a lot of information to process. He couldn't say her reaction was unexpected...

Identities had been revealed during that last fight, a few moments ago. After finding out Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste, Adrien tried to convince him by revealing himself. At the end it didn't work and Ladybug needed all their superhero team in order to win. And they won. Including a final act of Ladybug comforting Chat Noir and both of them reciprocating their feelings with a sealing kiss. 

Luka had been trying to avoid looking at them and focus on their superheroes partners instead, Ryuko being especially affected. ' _ Of course she would be _ ' he thought.

"You knew about them? You knew that I've never stood a chance?"

"I found out about them during one of my second chances".

"Why didn't you tell me!? I've been trying my best for nothing! Such a waste of time. I hate you"

"Kagami. Weren't you happy while it lasted? Didn't you make happy memories with him? I think that's good enough knowing how the situation is. Just treasure those memories"

"What's the point of memories if you don't have someone to talk about them? Or someone to share them with? I had one chance and I've lost. And it's over. There are no second chances in my family, you know?"

The awkward silence that formed broke with a voice "Miraculous Ladybug!" and Ryuko’s injuries healed with the magical power of the ladybugs. Luka ignored them, swallowing his own pain, to speak again.

"Listen. Memories are precious no matter what. They are part of who we are and who we'll become. They give us growth. You just need to make good use of them. And as for second chances. You know that's my power. I believe in them. And I know you will have yours too" 

*Beep beep*

"That's why I've always hated you. I don't even need to know who you are under the mask for that. Your power makes it sound like there's always hope. But there's not. Reality doesn't have second chances. You screw up once and you're ruined forever. Love is the same. I've lost and it's over for me"

"How can you be so sure? I have to agree not every aspect of life allows second chances… but love does. There are many types of love. You can have a second chance even if you keep close your memories of your first one. It doesn't even have to be romantic love. Family, friends, partners… What's important is to love and be loved. And more importantly, happiness. Being happy with who you are and how you cope with your loved ones"

*Beep beep*

"You talk too much. You are about to detransform. You should leave"

"No, it's ok. Hawkmoth is already defeated. No need for secrets or miraculous anymore"

"I really don't want to know who you are. I hate you and I would hate meeting you on the street. Go away!"

"You're too closed-minded and stubborn"

"So what!?"

"Nothing. But I really hope you listen to my advice. Even if you hate me, you know I'm correct"

"What do you know? I guess you're just some stupid boy jumping from one girl or boy to another, claiming it is love everytime when it's only either a game or being afraid of being alone, using many chances since your family is not strict as mine, playing around without knowing what true love feels like. Who do you think you are to give me lessons? I've loved Adrien more than anything, even more than myself. I've given him all I've got. But for what? He never loved me the same way. And now destiny claimed his love to bloom for Marinette- my best friend. My heart is broken and I can't stand the pain"

*Beep beep*

"Go! I don't want to see your face!" she insisted, angry for his silence

*Beep beep*Beep beep*Beep beep*

"Kagami" Viperion didn't move as his transformation was called off.

"Why are you still here?" Ryuko yelled, avoiding to look at him.

"Look at me. Look at me and tell me I don't know how you feel again". Luka's voice was serious and sounded familiar to Kagami. 

So she turned to look at him and gasped in surprise. She was speechless.

"Nothing to say? Tell me again I know nothing about love. Tell me again no one can understand how you feel. Can you do it?" Tears were falling down his cheeks as he spoke and Kagami finally snapped out.

"I knew I hated you! How dare you! How can you say all those words when you're just as heartbroken as me!? I knew you were stupid but this…!! How can you believe in second chances after that? We are the same. It's all over for us!"

"No, it's not over. It's true I'm heartbroken and I'll never be able to stop loving Marinette… but I still believe in second chances"

"How? I don’t believe you" She asked, incredulous.

"I told you. Love will come in other forms. I have my sister, my mother and my music. I'm grateful for the love I have". He said peacefully.

"Well, good for you, but I have nothing. My ex-boyfriend and my best friend have betrayed me and they are now together. I can't even look at either of them. My mother is out of the picture too, and I have no more friends. I have nothing. I'm empty". Kagami's words were filled with sadness.

"No, you're not. You just need to learn how to make use of the love you're given. And you know? I would be happy to help you" he smiled a little.

"You? I hate you! I don't want your help!" She groaned in anger.

"See? That's why you think second chances don't exist. Because you're not willing to put your trust in them. I'll give you a second chance. Let it be friendship, partnership, rivality, whatever. I promise you chances are there for you. We're in the same boat, aren’t we?"

"Huh!? Are you crazy!?" Ryuko's sword was now pointing directly under his chin, close to stab his long slim neck. 

At that moment, Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived where they were and Ryuko's transformation got called off.

"Hey. Oh… you know each other's identities…" Ladybug said.

"Marinette, Adrien" Luka called their names, hiding his strong disgust in his stomach.

"You know our identities, huh…" Both Ladybug and Chat Noir called off their transformations, before continuing. "I'm sorry Luka, Kagami. I hope we can still be friends…"

"I'm sorry too… I hope you can forgive me someday…" Adrien added.

"Of cour-" Luka's answer was cut down by Kagami.

"No. I can't be your friend anymore. The people I trusted the most betrayed me! How do you expect to-!"

And it was now her turn to get cut down by Luka's words. "Kagami. Second chance. Try again"

"Argh!! You're getting on my nerves with your stupid second chances! I hate you! All of you!! Get out of my face!"

"Kaga-" Adrien's voice started, but was interrupted by Luka again.

"Kagami. What do you have to lose? Use the chance I'm giving you. For yourself. Make use of it to find your happiness"

"Look, snake boy! I'm sick of your nonsense! If I had my sword with me I would chop all of you. Consider yourself lucky. I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to contact me, ANY of you" she threatened, angry and with tears on her eyes. "Goodbye"

But Luka spoke once again before she left.

"Think about it, Kagami. Feel free to come to my ship anytime if you change your mind. I know you are aware of the truth in my words"

"Never happening!!" She yelled back, before running away.

"Kagami… I was the worst with her…" said Adrien in regret.

"And I've been the worst with you, Luka… I've taken advantage of your feelings and now… I'm so sorry… I want you to know I really loved you. Thank you for everything. I hope you find someone who can love you at its fullest. You deserve to be happy…" she moved intending to give him a kiss on his cheek, but he stopped her.

"Just like you two. I wish you happiness. Thank you for everything, Marinette. Goodbye"

Luka left without looking back at the new couple, well aware they were sharing a kiss he couldn't bear to see. 

* * *

At the deck of his houseboat, Luka was sitting with his guitar, but was unable to do anything except to play sad melodies. Not even meditation helped to recover his calm. He was heartbroken and missed his ex-girlfriend Marinette more than anything.

' _ Shit. Kagami was right. This hurts like hell. How can I give advice when I've reached the absolute bottom. A second chance, huh… I'm not even convinced they exist anymore _ '

At that moment Kagami arrived to see him weeping in silence. 

She looked angry and had puffy and swollen eyes due to her crying. Luka could easily tell she was exhausted from being sad and crying all this last week until the final battle ended, just like he had been trying to prevent himself from looking at his own face.

"So you really didn't believe in your own words, huh? I knew it. Always trying to act cool and show off, hiding your true feelings. If this music is what's now in your heart you are just as heartbroken as me. Why can't you be honest?" She asked.

"And what? Worry the others? Make them feel bad?" Luka answered, wiping off his tears. "No thank you".

"Yes, I get that. But I'm honest and I never hesitate. Unlike you" she stated.

"I don't hesitate either. My choices are different from yours, that's all"

"I see" Kagami was surprised at Luka's confidence. He was feeling slightly better with the Japanese girl nearby.

"Any requests?" He asked. "Since you've come directly at me, let me compensate you for your company"

"Don't misunderstand me. I still hate you" she warned. "But I'm losing my mind when I'm alone. And Marinette loved you. And I know Marinette wouldn't love a bad guy. And you offered, so I don't need to give you any explanation, do I?"

"Yeah. No need to tell me anything you don't want to" Luka could finally smile a little. "Thanks, Kagami. You being here is more than enough. I prefer not to be alone either. So, what song will it be?"

"Highway to hell"

"Seriously...?"

"For Hawk Moth’s defeat"

Luka couldn't help it but to chuckle at her comment. He never expected her to be funny - and neither did she.

* * *

A message arrived into Luka's inbox early Saturday morning. He stretched his hand and checked the new message on his phone screen.

**_Kagami: You. Me. Today. The park next to your house. 10 AM. Don't be late._ **

Luka couldn't help it but smile a little at the message. The first one she had ever sent him and it sounded exactly like her. He woke up and got ready to go.

When he arrived, Kagami was already there, taping her foot on the ground, waiting for him.

"Hey" Luka waved from afar while approaching without any rush and Kagami’s body turned to face him. 

"7 minutes early, not bad." Kagami said after checking the time on her phone. She then offered Luka a big sports bag. "Take this"

"What's this?" he asked, curious.

Kagami frowned her eyebrows, stating what she considered obvious. "Protection. You'll need them, Habu"

"For what? Habu?" The boy was even more confused after her answer.

"You can't tell? Are you stupid? Habu means snake in Japanese" she yelled, while putting on her protective gear. 

"I thought they were called ‘hebi’?" Luka started to do the same as her with his armor.

"That's in mainland Japanese. ‘Habu’ is Okinawan Japanese. You seem more of a tropical islander than a mainlander"

"I see”. Luka could feel the anger in her voice and didn't want to worsen it. So he didn't press her further in the matter. “Why do I need protection?"

"You really get on my nerves!" she growled. "I need to relieve my anger. With a sword fight. And I think I'm going to feel better after I crush you. Because I hate you and your stupid second chances" Kagami grabbed a Kunai and threw it to Luka. "Take this. I'm challenging you. Get ready, because I'm not going to hold back!"

And she charged fast pointing her bamboo sword directly toward the musician. He managed to dodge her just in time. 

"Wow! As expected. You have no compassion, huh?" He said, fixing his arm protections in place.

"Compassion is for weaklings. C'mon, attack me!" 

Luka smiled and put his hands on the air. "I surrender. Your win" 

And Kagami's anger incremented. "You can't surrender a live or die battle! Fight or prepare to die!"

As Kagami charged again against Luka, he suddenly drew a pirate grin over his face, and just before she reached him, he surprised Kagami with a well-prepared counter-attack.

"Huh!?"

Luka's smile widened at Kagami's unusual expression. "I've been missing excitement in my life since I gave up my miraculous. I get why you enjoy this so much"

"Stop talking and fight, Habu!! I'm going to erase that disgusting grin from your face!" She screamed, preparing to destroy her new rival.

* * *

After a long sword fight, the two teenagers were panting for air, laying on the soft grass of the park.

"You've completely destroyed me. As expected for the best egrimist of Paris" Luka said, breathing fast.

"You've got some fine moves and more agility than I thought” she answered, in need of air. "I always assumed it was the miraculous powers, but it seems I was wrong. Where do you learn those moves? They're sword fighting moves, I'm sure of it"

"Yes, you’re right. It's pirate sword fighting style. Mom's obsession is to become a real pirate someday. At least it has come in handy now" he smiled proudly.

"Interesting. I'll look forward to seeing more of it when I feel like crushing you again…" Kagami started to stand up again. "Now could be a good time"

"Stop, please! Let my bruises heal at least"

"You are in no position to demand anything. En garde!"

* * *

Some days later, Luka was the one who reached Kagami.

**_Luka: Hey Kagami. Want to go to the ice rink next Saturday? Is 11AM alright?_ **

**_Kagami: Let's go now. Meet me there in 30 minutes._ **

' _ this girl… _ ' he thought, smiling in resignation.

**_Luka: 45 minutes._ **

**_Kagami: Slow. Lazyass. Don't hibernate you Habu._ **

Luka couldn't help it but to form a crooked smile on his face. ' _ This girl surely is interesting and funny. I can't believe she is still acting this way so she doesn't have to swallow her pride. What a woman _ ' Luka thought.

* * *

Once again, Kagami was the first one to arrive at the ice rink.

"Hey" Luka greeted.

"Hmph"

"Are you ready to skate?"

"I'm always ready", she stated in anger.

"Good to know" he giggled.

And it was surprising how Kagami reached her hand to Luka’s sleeve and dragged him on the ice. Both of them couldn’t help it but blush a little as their touches started to become more casual and their hearts were getting closer.

* * *

After spending the day at the ice rink, their meetings started to become more usual to the point they could be called ‘dates’- even if Kagami refused to use that name. Cuddles while Luka played the guitar, sword fighting (Luka and Anarka teaching kagami pirate style sword fighting), figure skating, shopping… being together almost all the time became more than a habit: it became natural. But despite both of them knowing about their growing affection for each other, neither spoke a word about it.

Until the moment that scared Kagami the most arrived with her mother’s words:

"Kagami, we are going back to Japan. Nationals are about to start and they are needed if you want to aim for the Olympics. Get your things ready. We are leaving tomorrow" she ordered her daughter, impassible as always.

"Tomorrow!?” Kagami's inner self panicked, even if it didn’t show on the outside. “Understood mother. But I need to do something before we leave. I'll be back"

"You better." 

Kagami excused herself and started running to a certain familiar boat. When she arrived, Captain Anarka greeted her.

"Kagami? Luka is not home, he has a concert today. Don’t tell me he didn’t invite you there?" she sighed. “This son of mine…”

"Where is that concert?" Kagami asked, impatient.

"Paris Stadium"

Kagami interrupted her, rushing out the boat. "Thank you"

"You're leaving already?" Anarka asked, surprised.

"Yes. But I'll be back, definitely"

And with that, Kagami ran again, this time to the stadium. 

* * *

"You can't go in, it's a restricted area" one of the security guards told her Kagami when she tried to get in the backstage of the stadium.

"You don't know who I am!? I'm Luka's friend and I'm going to crush you if you don't let me in! I need to see him!"

"We can't let you in" the other bodyguard insisted.

Kagami screamed and dodged the guards, running inside the stadium. "Aaargh!!!"

"Wait!! Someone catch her!!" 

Kagami ran fast. Very fast. She wasn’t going to miss the chance to meet Luka before returning to Japan. She couldn’t afford getting caught. Not at this moment. Not today.

"Lukaaa!! Stupid Habu, where are you!? Lukaaa"

From the rehearsal stage, Luka could hear the commotion at the aisle "What's all this noise...?" He innocently asked Penny.

"A girl is here looking for you. She's running like crazy and the guards can't catch her. Her athleticism is impressive" the pink-haired woman giggled.

' _ Could it be…? _ '

Luka moved to the door to the aisle and took a look. "Kagami...?"

And she finally found him. "There you are!! Why don't you answer the phone you stupid Habu!" she screamed, before turning at the security guards in anger "See? I'm friends with Luka, no need to chase or take me out anymore. Get lost!"

The guards apologized and returned to their usual work positions, while Kagami gave them a deathly glare that gave them chills. ‘ _ If only they knew the sweet heart under the strong disguise… _ ’ Luka smiled to himself.

"I'm sorry Kagami, with all the music I couldn't hear the phone. What's wrong? You sound… impatient?” he questioned, confused. ' _ It's been a long time since I've seen this look on her face… _ ' he thought.

Kagami’s gaze fixed to Luka’s, and then she spoke again. "Mother told me we're returning to Japan for my Qualifying to Olympics competitions". 

"Wow, that's amazing!”. Luka was happy for her getting closer to accomplish her dreams, despite how sad she sounded but he really didn’t want her to leave. But, like always, he put his feelings aside to wish her happiness. “When are you leaving?" 

"Tomorrow"

And her words felt like a bucket of cold water over him. "Tomorrow… that's… soon"

“That's why I'm here. I have something to tell you” 

Kagami was determined, and it showed in both her voice and her stare.

“What is it?” he asked, in hope, casually touching her upper arm.

"I'm sorry for not believing in your words about second chances. I'm sorry for telling you I hate you and stupid all the time. It's not true. I'm happy you've given me company when I was at my lowest. Thank you for giving me hope for second chances" she said, shyly. 

"You're welcome. I'm glad you've changed your mind. It's nice to see you feeling better everyday" Luka smiled sincerely.

But that was not everything. There’s something else she wanted to tell him. Something even more important. Something she would regret forever not telling him before leaving.

"Luka, I-"

"Shhhh. Stay for the live. You'll tell me later."

Kagami blinked twice before he moved back to the rehearsal stage, not before winking at her with a knowing pirate grin on his face. ' _ Smooth _ ' she thought.

"You better not run away from me, Habu"

* * *

Luka’s aura on the stage was something new to Kagami. He was shining with the light of the spotlights over him, like he has just become someone else- a true star. And even if he was only going to perform the opening song for Jagged Stone, Kagami knew for the look on his eyes that he was going to give it all. Kagami couldn’t stop blushing at how handsome he looked up there, with his stupid pirate grin never leaving his face.

After setting his guitar in place and checking the microphone, he started to talk. 

“Hello! Welcome! I know the opening act usually starts with music, but today it’s not a normal day. You see, there’s this amazing girl who is leaving tomorrow to chase her dreams here, a lady who doesn’t believe in second chances. And I really want her, and all of you to believe in them and never give up. I want you to remember that, no matter how low you’re feeling, there’s always a second chance awaiting for you”. 

“Listen to my self-composed song for that special girl: ‘Second chance’”

Kagami knew the song was meant for her. The meaning of the song was also clear to her, and, if the music alone wasn’t obvious, some of the lyrics left no trace of doubt. A love confession from Luka to Kagami. 

_ Will you take my second chance now?  _

_ First chances may never disappear. _

_ But you’re now my second chance and I want to be yours.  _

_ Be my second chance in love, be my second chance in life.  _

_ There's no need for a third, since I'll always be here.  _

_ There's no need for a third, if you want to always be with me. _

With some well selected guitar notes arrangement, Luka finished the song, his eyes sparkling towards the excited audience. “Thank you!“

The cheering from the public didn’t stop even when he had left the stage, making it harder for Jagged to step in. ‘ _ He has potential _ ’ the rockstar thought, before offering the audience an unforgettable performance. 

* * *

Backstage, Kagami was waiting for Luka.

“Hey” he greeted her. And she jumped to his arms, surprising him with a hug, burying her face on his chest as he surrounded her with his arms. 

“Showoff” she whispered, and Luka chuckled at her comment, his smile growing wider. “You could just ask me normally, you know?” she complained, blushing but keeping the eye contact.

“I make more sense with music” he giggled, cupping her cheek. “So… what do you say?”

Kagami’s answer didn’t make him wait long. “Don't you ever dare to break my heart”

“I promise”, he said.

And Kagami stepped on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss full of emotion, which he gladly reciprocated. 

“I'll miss you so much…” he passed his long fingers behind his ear and whispered close.

Kagami blushed even while deepening their hug. “You must call me everyday and watch all my competitions. I'll hate you if you miss any of them”.

“Count on it. Will you be back?”

“Yes, definitely. I have more pirate fighting to learn”. she grinned in a similar pirate way Luka usually did around her. 

Luka’s eyes were glowing deep in love. “You're so pretty, have I ever told you?”

“You did just now. You can go on appreciating me. I’m not going to complain anymore”.

Luka smirked at her confidence. “Are you sure? I think your baggage is still undone and I don't think I'll ever stop if I start with the adjective list…”

“Then tell me without words. And I don't mean music”. She suggested.

“Of course”.

And he did. He gave her a kiss she would carry to Japan and forever in her heart. A kiss that promised her he was going to wait for her no matter how long it took. A sincere kiss that connected their hearts in one same emotion: love. A promise they would carry until the next time they could meet.

"Crush them all at the Olympics" he whispered, giving her a kiss at the corner of her lips.

"You bet!"

  
  


* * *

**Epilogue**

"You're back. Weren't you the one supposed to wait for me here, Habu? Stupid tour" Kagami muttered. 

Luka giggled at his girlfriend’s temperament. “Hi, there. I’m happy to find the best company just when coming back from a long world tour. Congratulations for the gold medal" he said, giving a peek on her cheek.

"You already told me that months ago when you came and witnessed my victory at the Olympics"

"I know. Good thing pirate sword fighting style came in handy" he said, pulling her closer into a hug.

"Captain has been teaching me more of it these two months you were on tour. I'm even stronger now, so prepare to lose next time we fight" she grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"I may be a masochist to keep agreeing with this"

“No, you just love me” she said, teasingly.

“I do love you” he confirmed.

“Good. Because I love you too”.

And they shared a kiss they had been longing for the two months they had been apart. As they pulled out, Luka locked eyes with Kagami to speak again.

"Kagami. I'm not going anywhere anymore. Move in with me"

"I've already done that, Habu"

"Oh… that's right. Well then… marry me… how was it? ‘ _ kudasai _ ’?" he asked, not too confident in his Japanese skills.

"Hai" Kagami laughed at his accent, happy to soon become the wife of the man she loved.

  
  


**THE END**

  
  



End file.
